Eallen
by piru cululu
Summary: Eallen. Earl xAllen. Lah? Pairing macam apa itu? Night 5 update!
1. Prolouge

Di sini Cululu!!. Chapter 1 ini masih berupa prolog

.

Disclaimer :

.D,Gray-man : Hoshino Katsura

.Keroro Gunso : Yoshizaki Mine. Kenapa Keroro lagi? Karena author sangat suka Kururu!

.

Summary : Eallen. Maksudnya Earl x Allen. Lah? Pairing macam apa ini?

.

Karakter :

.Millenium Earl

.Road Kamelot

.Tyki Mikk

.Lulu Bell

* * *

**.PROLOG.**

Di sebuah ruangan besar di markas Noah, terlihat Road dan Tyki menarik-narik tangan sebuah boneka katak. Juga Lulubell yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah kesayangannya. . .

Road : Tyki! Balikin boneka katakku!!

Tyki : Ini punyaku! Lihat, nih, warnanya warna merah. Punya kamu 'kan warna biru tua!

Road : Salah! Ini punyaku! Balikin Tamama-ku!!

Tyki : Bukan! Ini Giroro, bukan Tamama!!

Road: Dieeeem!! Dasar Tyki muka katak mesum!!

BREEK!!

Tangan kanan boneka katak yang diperebutkan Road dan Tyki robek! Ah, sungguh katak yang malang...

Road : Kyaa!! Tamama!!

Tyki : Giroro!!

Road :Idih! Udah kubilang ini Tamama, bukan Giroro!

Tyki : Kamu buta warna, ya? Udah dibilang, liat warnanya! Ini warna.........

Road+Tyki :..................

Tyki dan Road melototin itu boneka tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Tyki :... Ijo

Road : Yang benar 'hijau'

Tyiki dan Road kembali melototin boneka itu tanpa bicara dan berkedip sekalipun!

Tyki : Ini 'kan punya. . .

Road : Hijau

Tyki : Tau!! Tapi ini 'kan punya Lord Millenium!

Road : Apa?

Tyki : Punya Lord Millenium

Road : ............

Road langsung kabur dari bahaya yang akan datang.

Tyki : Sialan! Dia kabur!

Lulubell menutup majalah yang dibacanya. Ia bertanya kepada Tyki dengan kesal.

Lulubell : Diem sedikit bisa nggak, sih?

Tyki : Boneka punya Lord Millenium robek...

Lulubell : Oh

Tyki : Kok Cuma 'oh'!? Bantuin kek!

Lulubell : Bantu apaan?

Tyki : Membetulkan boneka atau membuat Lord Millenium tidak tahu akan keadaan bonekanya ini. . .

Lulubell : Maksudmu 'menjahit' atau 'menyembunyikan'?

Tyki : Iya

BUUGH!!

Lulubell yang kehilangan kesabaran meempar majalah yang tadi dibacanya ke arah muka Tyki.

Tyki : Aduuh!!

Lulubell : Awas, nanti kubilangin ke Lord Millenium!

Tyki : Jangan!! Jangan!!

Lulubell : Ya udah. Jangan berisik dan balikin majalahku!

Saat Tyki memungut majalah Lulubell untuk dikembalikan, sekilas Tykki membaca nama majalah itu, "PLAYGIRL, Majalah yang Paling HOT!!"

* * *

Earl : Bosan, bosan...

Millenium Earl melompat-lompat di atas kasur empuknya yang super gede itu. Secara, badannya juga gede :9

Earl : Bosannya. . . Main PS2, ah. Mau main Xenosa** 2

Cululu : Stop! Stop! Di sini ga ada yang namanya PS2! Apalagi Xenosa**!

Earl : Lah? Emangnya kenapa??

Cululu : Aku lupa disclaimernya!!

Earl : . . .

Cululu : Kalo bosen, kukasih HP bapakku, nih!

Earl : . . .

Cululu : Pulsanya juga banyak!

Earl : . . . Ok, deh [What the. . .]

Cululu, si author yang selalu muncul seenaknya sendiri itu-pun pergi meninggalkan

Millenium Earl yang asyik mencet-mencet tombol HP itu

*404#

Sisa pulsa anda adalah 1000. Ga usah mikir! Hari ini telpon dan sms gratis!

Earl : Asyik, gratis! Mumpung ada HP dan gratis telpon dan sms, telepon iseng, ah!

Millenium Earl kembali menekan tombol HP itu dengan asyik.

-08xxxxxxxxx-

Ringtone : Scherzo Di Notte [Kingdom Hearts II]

-Cklek-

Cululu : Halo?

Earl : Di sini Millenium Earl

Cululu :........

-Cklek-

TUT-TUT-TUT

Earl : Kok dia yang nutup, sih? Harusnya aku duluan!!

Millenium Earl kembali mengecek pulsanya. Sepertinya dia sedang curiga kepadaku [Ugh. . .]

*404#

Sisa pulsa anda adalah 0,000043. Ga usah mikir! Hari ini telpon dan sms gratis!

Earl : Apa!? Jangan-jangan tadi dia nyolong pulsaku, ya!?

Millenium Earl mulai menekan tombol HP itu lagi

-0xxxxxxxxxxx-

Ringtone : Balonku Ada 5

-Cklek-

Lenalee :Halo?

-Cklek-

TUT-TUT-TUT

Lenalee : Kurang ajar! Telpon iseng! Kusumpain yang nelpon kepeleset kulit duren nanti!

BRUAAK!!

Benar saja. 3 detik setelah Lenalee menyumpah Millenium Earl, Lenalee jatoh kepeleset kulit duren...

Earl : Bosan, bosan. . .

Tampaknya Millenium Earl udah mulai bosan lagi. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide kurang kerjaan di kepala Millenium Earl

Earl : Kenapa aku ngga nyulik Allen terus kusayang-sayang aja disini, yah!?

Pergilah Millenium Earl ke Black Order dengan Tyki, si muka katak mesum, untuk menculik Allen. . .


	2. Night 1

Yo~. Di sini Cululu!

.

Disclaimer :

.D,Gray-man : Hoshino Katsura

.Keroro Gunso : Yoshizaki Mine

.

Karakter : terlalu malas untuk disebutkan

.

Cerita : Hampir ga ada humornya. Kalo ada, garing banget -,-

.

Balesan review :

.Ayayuki : begitulah! -w-

.Moy'n : bagaimana kalo lulu jadi lemper aja? Lamperouge : Lemper ouge

.Aion : itu ringtone hp q yang asli!! XD

.Lavi : tunggu di chap 3 :3

.Nana : yang pasti HOT! XD +di-tackle allen+

.Lavenzaru : ini pairing yg Q bwt sendiri X3

* * *

**.Night 1.**

Di depan pintu kamar Lavi, terlihat Allen sedang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Allen : Lavi~. Woi, Lavi!

Lavi : Ada apa?

Lavi membuka pintu kamarnya.

Allen : Balikin Geroro Shucho-ku, dong!

Lavi : Geroro Shucho apaan, nih?

Allen : Itu, lho. Yang itu...

Lavi : Yang mana??

Allen : Yang itu!

Lavi : Itu apaan?

Allen : Yang itu, lho! Masa lupa, sih?

Lavi : Yang ma-

**BLAAM!!**

Belum selese ngomong, tiba-tiba Millenium Earl dan Tyki, si muka katak mesum, datang menghancurkan tembok.

Earl : Malam exorcist!

Tyki : Kami datang!

Allen : Kalian!!

Lavi : Mau apa kalian ke sini!? Numpang lewat lagi!?

Earl : Oh, bukan, bukan. Sekarang kami punya tujuan yang jelas untuk muncul di 'penpik' ini.

Tyki : Yang bener 'fanfic'

Lavi : Tujuan apaan?

Tyki : Nyulik Allen

Allen : Apa!?

Lavi : Buat apa!? Kalian mau ngapain dia!?

Earl : Kebetulan aku sedang kurang kerjaan

Reveer : Kalian!!

Reever datang dengan wajah yang terlihat marah sekali. Wa, serem [?]

Reveer : Kalau mau masuk lewat pintu, dong!!

**GUBRAK!!**

Tyki : Kami 'kan mau datang dengan keren

Reveer : Keran, keren, masuk tuh lewat pintu! Dasar Noah tidak sopan! Nakal!

Allen : .............

Lavi : Ng......

Earl : Udah terlanjur, mas....

Lavi : Ngomong-ngomong yang lain mana? Ko ga pada dateng ngedenger suara berisik bin ajaib ini?

Earl : Tadi pada aku kasih obat tidur

Lavi-Allen : ..........

Reveer : ..........

Earl-Tyki : ..........

Lavi-Allen : ..........

Reveer : ..........

Earl-Tyki : ..........

Lavi : Ozuchi Kouzuchi!!

Allen : Crown Clown!

Earl : Pasukan akuma, muncullah!!

-pasukan akuma : muncul-

Tyki : Girogirogirogiro!!

Reever : Dadah!

-Reveer : kabur-

* * *

TRANG! BRAK! BRUUG! MEOOONG! SWIIING, JDUGH! TOKEK! TOKEK! CTAR! SRIING!! BLAR!

Allen : Sial! Kuat banget, sih mereka!

Lavi : Len, kamu kabur aja!

Allen : Apa!?

Lavi : Yang diincar 'kan kamu. Mending kamu kabur aja, selagi aku nahan mereka.

Allen : Tapi, Lav...

Lavi : Udah, cepet! Pergi sonoh!!

Allen : Tapi...

Lavi : Pergi! Geroro Shucho-nya pasti kubalikin, kok!

Allen : Baiklah...

Allen segera pergi dari tempat itu sesuai perintah Lavi. Namun bukan Geroro Shucho yang ia khawatirkan, melainkan Lavi. Allen berusaha mencari pertolongan. Tapi semuanya tertidur karena obat tidur yang diberikan Millenium Earl. Sedangkan Reveer, kabur. Dasar tidak bisa diharapkan!

Allen : Nah! Ini, nih. Daftar nomor telepon darurat!

Allen membolak-balikkan kertas daftar nomor telepon darurat yang ia temukan.

DAFTAR NOMOR TELEPON DARURAT. SEKALI MISSCALL LANGSUNG DATANG! By : Komui Lee

.Pizza Hit! : -OOOxxx-

.Rumah Sakit Pasti Mati : -444xxx-

.KFC, Kanda Fried Chicken : -171xxx-

.Author Cululu dkk : -08xxxxxxxxxx-

.Tukang ojek : -0xxxxxxxxxxx-

Allen : Sialan! Ga penting semua!!

Heeiii!! Aku [cululu] penting!!

_TRIIIII~NG_

Tiba-tiba nama author cululu dkk bersinar dikertas itu. Sengaja kusinarin pake senter. . .

Allen : Wah, apa nih? Ko bersinar? Coba aku telepon. . .

Allen segera menelepon author ucululu, eh, cululu dkk.

**BLAAAM!!**

Sesosok gundam muncul!! Kalau diperhatikan ada beberapa gadis duduk diatas pundak dan kepala gundam itu. Gadis-gadis itu pastinya para author! Termasuk saya! Kurukurukurukuru!

**~Bersambung~**

-IKLAN-

Benci Lenalee? Gabung di group fs saya! Alamat fs ada di profile saya. Saya tunggu!! XD

Maaf ceritanya garing. Maaf ceritanya pendek. MataQ sakit, habis nonton Zombie Loan nih. Ng? Kenapa tadi aQ nyebut diri sendiri 'saya'? Itu karena ketularan Keroro, kok. . .


	3. Night 1,5

………

* * *

**.Night1.5.**

2 jam yang lalu sebelum kejadian Night 1. . .

??1 : Khu khu khu, para finders memang payah, ya. Mereka tidak menyadari gerak-gerik para akuma saat ini.

??2 : Hah? Ngomong apa, sih?

??1 : Ada misi, lho. Saat ini para akuma sedang menuju markas Black Order Koumi Lee. . .

??2 : Heh!? Kok gue ga tau!?

??1 : Yang tahu hanya kita ber-2, lho. Para finders memang payah, ya. Khu khu khu....

??2 : ....... Informasi-mu memang hebat.

??1 : Karena itulah aku ga butuh finders! Nah, jadi gimana? Mau ke sana?

??2 : Hah!? Naik apa!? Kalau naik kapal lambat, 'kan! Lagipula pasti pada nggak ngijinin kita pergi.... Habis informasi-mu mencurigakan, sih.

??1 : Ya, sudah! Kita kabur!

??2 : Heh!? Naik apa?

??1 : Kita bisa pergi kesana dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam dengan naik ini!!

JREEENG!!

??2 : Gundam!!  
??1 : Bukan sembarang Gundam. Gundam itu kurancang khusus untuk di saat-saat seperti ini. GUNDAM C-966!!!

??2 : ...............

??1 : Ayo kita pergi!!

??3 : Tunggu! Aku ikut!!

??2 : Kenapa?

??3 : Mau ketemu kakak!

??1 : Ya, udah. Pegangan erat-erat...

BWOOOSH...

Pergilah ke-3 orang tersebut


	4. Night 2

Aku 966 [kururu]!! Terimakasih semuanya yang udah nge-review!

Disclaimer :

.D,Gray-man : Hoshino Katsura

.Keroro Gunso : Yoshizaki Mine

Karakter : Nanti juga tau

* * *

**.Night 2.**

**By : Cululu**

**BLAAAM!!**

Sesosok gundam muncul!! Kalau diperhatikan ada beberapa gadis duduk diatas pundak dan kepala gundam itu.

Allen : Siapa!?

Akira : Aku Akira Tendouji! Dari cabang xxx.

Akira melompat dari atas pundak gundam tersebut. Rambutnya panjang berwarna biru langit di high-light perak.

Cululu : Aku Cululu! Aku juga dari cabang xxx!

Cululu mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau dikucir 2 dan matanya berwarna biru. Cululu menekan suatu tombol di remote yang ia pegang. Kemudian, Gundam tersebut mengeluarkan asap dan menghilang.

BLAAAAM!!!

Lavi : Uwaaaaaaaa!!!

Allen : Lavi!!

Ke-3 orang tersebut pergi ke arah suara teriakan Lavi...

Allen : Lavi! Lavi!

Terlihat Lavi duduk meringkuk sambil menangis.

Lavi : Hueee. . . Allen. . .

Allen : Lavi! Kamu kenapa!? Ga luka, 'kan!? Kok nangis!?

Lavi : Geroro Shucho-mu sobek. Disobekin ma Tyki...

Akira : Tyki....

Allen : Nyobekin Geroro Shucho-ku....

Cululu : Bikin Lavi nangis dan ngrusakin boneka Keroro punya Millenium Earl.

Earl : Apa!? Coba ulangi!

Cululu : Tyki boneka Keroro punya Millenium Earl. Kalau ga percaya aku punya rekamannnya. Khu khu khu....

Tyki : Sssssst!! Jangan bilang-bilang! Lagipula, kamu kok bisa tahu!?

Cululu : Khu... Untuk seorang exorcist informasi itu penting,'kan? Walau aku nggak butuh finders.

Earl : TYKIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Tyki : A... Ampun!!

Millenium Earl mengejar-ngejar Tyki dengan pasukan akuma. Akira dan Cululu memenangkan pertarungan tanpa perlu bertarung.

Cululu : Khu-

Akira : Jangan ketawa lagi!!

Allen : Ah, anu, terimakasih.

Lavi : Siapa??

Akira : Perkenalkan. Aku Akira Tendouji. Ini temanku, namanya Cululu. Kami dari cabang xxx.

Allen : Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Eng... Nginap dulu di sini. Dah terlalu malam.

Akira+Cululu : Terimakasih!

Lavi : Oh, iya. Kenalkan, aku Lavi.

Allen : Aku Allen.

* * *

Keesokan Harinya...

Allen : Pagi Lavi, Akira!

Lavi+Akira : Pagi!

Lavi : Aki-chan, Kuru [maksudnya cululu] mana??

Akira : Mungkin masih dikamarnya. Ke sana, yuk.

Di dalam kamar Cululu...

Allen : Gelaap...

Akira : Di kamar Cululu yang gelap yang nggak ada Cululunya...

Lavi : Serem, ah!

Akira : Keluar aja, yuk!

Lavi : Yuuk!!  
Allen : Serem banget kamarnya...

Lavi : Ah! Itu Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!!

Kanda : Heh, baka usagi dan moyashi. Kalian dipanggil Komui, bersama 2 gadis yang tadi malem muncul.

Lavi : Kok tau!?

Kanda : Di kasih tau Reever.

Lavi : Akira-chan, ini Yuu-chan.

Kanda : Baka Usagi!!

Lavi : Iya, Yuu Kanda.

Di ruangan Komui...

Komui : Pagi semuanya! Kemarin aku tidur nyenyak sekali, lho!

Suara hati Allen : Iyalah! Dikasih obat tidur! Kalau masih kurang, akan kutidurkan selamanya!!

Komui : Nah, Akira Tendouji, kamu dan Cululu dari cabang xxx, 'kan?

Akira : Benar.

Komui : Katanya kalian kabur ke sini. Apa itu benar?

Akira : Iya!

Komui : Mmm? Kenapa begitu?

Akira : Diajak Cululu! Kemampuan Cululu mencari informasi jauh lebih hebat dari para finders!

Cululu : Karena itulah aku nggak butuh finders. Khu khu khu...

Lavi : Kuru-chan!!

Akira : Tadi kamu dimana!?

Cululu : Khu-

Akira : Jangan ketawa!

Cululu : ... Tadi aku habis benerin lubang yang kemarin. Allen-kun, ada yang mau ketemu tuh.

Seorang gadis keluar dari balik punggung Cululu. Gadis itu mempunya mata berwarna ungu dan rambut panjang berwarna pirang yang dikuncir 2.

Allen : Nana, adikkku!

Nana : Nii-chan! Nana kangen kakak! Oh, ada Ba-Kanda... +blush+

Kanda : Chibi Moyashi... +blush+

Lavi : !?!?

Komui : Nah, nah. Kok Nana ada di sini? Cululu juga, katanya kamu yang ngajak Akira kabur. Apa itu benar?

Cululu : Iya!

Allen : Jujur banget...

Komui : Kenapa?

Cululu : Kemarin aku melihat gerak-gerik segerombolan akuma pergi ke arah sini. Karena kupikir ada apa-apa, makanya aku kesini dan mengajak Akira.

Komui : Terus kalau Nana?

Cululu : Kebetulan Nana ada misi di dekat cabang xxx dan nginap di cabang xxx. Waktu aku mau kesini, tiba-tiba Nana bilang Nana mau ikut. Ya, udah kuajak. Khu khu khu...

"Menyebalkan. Orang ini menyebalkan...", pikir semua orang yang disitu kecuali Cululu dan Nana. Khu khu khu...

Komui : ............. Cululu tahu dari mana markas ini mau diserbu segerombolan akuma?

Cululu : Pake innocence. Innocence-ku ni berguna, loh. Selain buat membunuh akuma juga bisa mendeteksi keberadaan akuma!

Komui : Yah.... Tapi kalian harus segera pulang, lho.

Nana : Ga mau!! Nana mau sama nii-chan!  
Akira : Aku juga mau ama Allen dan kang Lavi!!

Lavi : Heh? 'Kang'?

Cululu : Aku? Di cabang xxx bosan, ah. Lagian, kayaknya disini menarik. Khu khu khu...

Di markas Noah....

Earl : Kurang ajar! Aku gagal menculik Allen-ku yang imut!

Lulubell : Gara-gara siapa coba??

Earl : Tyki!

Tyki : Tapi, 'kan Road juga ngerusakin!

Road : Fitness! Eh, Fitnah! Fitnah!

Tyki : Beneran! Tanya aja ma Lulubell!

Earl : Apa benar yang ngerusakin bonekaku itu mereka ber-2?

Lulubell : Tyki yang ngerusakin, kok.

Tyki : Bohong!!

Lulubell : Road, nanti beliin majalah yang 'HOT' lagi, ya +bisik-bisik+

Road : OK!!

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

Aku baru nyadar.... Humornya mana!? Maaf, aku lupa... Review, ya~.

Rahasia di Night 1,5 :

.??1 : Cululu

.??2 : Akira

.??3 : Nana


	5. Night 3

Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya! Berkat dukungan kalian, kuru masih tetep vit untuk melanjutkan fic ini walau sampai membanting tulang, pegel2, dsb [basa-basi]. Sekarang Jasdero ma Debito [ato Devitto?] ikut muncul. Khu966x kayaknya basa-basinya kepanjangan, nih. Silahkan baca~

Disclaimer :

. Dgm : Hoshino Katsura

. Keroro Gunso : Yoshizaki Mine

. produk2 obat di Indonesia : lupa alias ga tau

* * *

**.Night3.**

Di markas Noah –

Earl : Ehem-ehem!. Kita mulai rapatnya.

Road : Rapat apa Daddy?

Lulubell : Dari mana lu belajar bahasa inggris?

Road : Dari opera sabun!

Tyki : Hah!? Sekarang Opera ada versi sabunnya! Harus cepet-cepet download. Siapa tau yang versi baru ini kalo download lebih cepet!

Jasdero and Debito : Ngomong apaan luh?

Earl : Ehem-ehem!

Jasdero : Apaan sih batuk-batuk?

Debito : Batuk? Minum Konidin!

Tyki : Formula 44, dong!

Road : Minum ini aja pih! Tolak angin. Orang pinter minum tolak angin!

Earl : Dieeem!!

BRAAK!!

Earl memukul mejanya sampai rusak [tangannya yang rusak]. Setelah puas memukul, ia meminum Tolak Angin yang tadi diiklankan oleh Road.

Road : Yeai! Daddy minum obat yang aku iklanin!

Earl : Benar, orang pintar minum Tolak Angin.

Lulubell : ?? [sweatdrop]

Earl : Kemarin kita gagal merebut Allen dari pihak Black Order. Sekarang, kita memulai rapat untuk menyusun strategi berikutnya. Ada ide?

Tyki : Saya! Saya!

Tyki melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Wah, bau nih. Pasti ga pake deodorant! Inilah contoh Noah terjorok didunia.

Earl : Apa?

Tyki : 'Kan ada yang bilang, 'Kalau mau membunuh raja, serang dulu kudanya terlebih dahulu'. Jadi, menurut rumus-rumus dan kesimpulan yang kudapat, kalau mau nyulik Allen, culik pelindungnya terlebih dahulu. Kalau udah kita culik, kita minta tukar tambah ma Allen! Gimana?

Earl : Ide bagus. Kalian semua setuju?

Semua : SETUJUUUUUU!!!

Lulubell : Siapa aja sih pelindungnya?

Tyki : Kelinci merah, amurai aneh, cewek centil [lenalee], cewek pirang [nana], model kesasar [akira], sama bocah maniak mesin [cululu].

Tyki mengabsen para exorcist di Black Order. Nana, Akira, maafin Kuru yah kalao tersungging! Eh, tersinggung. 'Kan yang ngasih julukan Tyki, bukan Kuru! +dilemparin sendal WC+

Earl : Siapa yang akan kita culik?

Jasdero : Yang kelihatannya lemah.

Debito : Yang kelihatannya enak.

Road : Yang kayaknya seru.

Tyki : Cewek yang masih muda.

Lulubell : Dasar Lolicon!

Earl : Ea, ribet amat. Diundi aja!

10 menit kemudian –

Road : Okeh! Road kocok, yah! Dikocok, ya kocok, ngocok-ngocok~…

PLUK

Tyki membuka kertas undian hasil kocokan Road. Tergambar wajah ketidakpuasan di wajahnya. Debito membaca sebuah nama di kertas undian tersebut.

Debito : Cululu.

Earl : Cululu, yah.

Tyki : Tunggu dulu! Cuma satu!?

Lulubell : Nyulik satu aja dah ribet, mau nambah! Napsu!

Earl : Tapi bosen juga kalo cuma mengincar satu mangsa. Road, kocok lagi!

Road : Okeh! Dikocok, ya kocok, ngocok-ngocok~…

PLUK

Lulubell : Nana Walker.

Earl : Baiklah, besok kita culik mereka ber-2! GEROGEROGEROGERO~

Tyki : GIROGIROGIROGIRO

Road : TAMATAMATAMATAMA

GEROGEROGEROGERO

GIROGIROGIROGIRO

TAMATAMATAMATAMA

GEROGEROGEROGERO

GIROGIROGIROGIRO

TAMATAMATAMATAMA

~ To Be Continued

* * *

Suapaya tambah panjang, Kuru nyanyi, yah! Judulnya : Koi no Kururu Densetsu

Koi no Kururu Densetsu

Mi-Mi-Miracle Kururun-run! Mi-mi-miracle kururun-run!

Sunao ni "suki" to ienai KIMI mo  
Yuuki wo dashite (Hey Attack!)  
Koi no majinai KURURU BI-MU  
Kaketeageruwa

Mirai kara yatte kita oshama na Kyu-piddo  
Itsumo minna no yume wo hakobu no  
Yoru wa hitori hoshitachi ni negai wo kakeru  
Ashita mo ano hito ni aemasu you ni~

PLAAAK!!!

Kanda : Diem bocah aneh!!

Cululu : Nyu~


	6. Night 4

**Eallen**

Disclaimer : Kuru punya D,Gray-man? Tidak mungkin! Wkwkwkwk. Disclaimernya Hoshino Katsura sensei.

Fanfic : Cululu

Pairing : Pair CRACK; Earl x Allen. Bagi yang bingung, 'kenapa kuru ga update fic-fic yaoi-nya?', inilah jawabannya : Akhir-akhir ini author lagi eneg buat yaoi (darah cowoknya lagi kumat).

* * *

**.Eal****len.**

**.Night 4.**

* * *

Ya, ya. Hari ini adalah pagi hari yang tenang di Black Order… Kata siapa!? Ayo kita lihat keadaan Black Order yang sebenarnya!

"Bangun tidur kuru buka laptop~; Tidak lupa browsing dan hacking~; Habis itu kuru tolong si Kanda~; Eh, ga jadi ah, males~." Lagu jelek itu terdengar sampai ujung kafetaria. Cululu bernyanyi-nyanyi riang sambil mainan laptop plus sarapan di kafetaria. Suaranya yang nyempreng membuat Kanda naik darah.

"Bocah maniak mesin, diem!!" Kanda menyela nyayian Cululu dan segera memakan sobanya kembali. Pagi-pagi makan soba? Euw... Sebenarnya seberapa besar sih, cinta Kanda terhadap soba? Apa sama seperti 'OMAKE!' yang kuru buat diakhir chapter ini? Gak penting ah!! Lanjut!

"Kamu itu, ganggu orang makan aja!" Protes Kanda.

"Khukhukhu... Hati-hati aja, Yuu." Jari-jari Cululu menari-nari di laptop (lagi ngetik maksudna), "Orang yang suka marah-marah cepet ko'id!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA DEPANKU!"

"Soalnya Yuu lebih singkat dari Kanda. Itung-itung hemat suara."

"Darimana hemat suara kalo kamu ngomongnya omong kosong semua, hah!? Hah!? Hah!?"

"!! ... Tidak sopan."

"Kamu itu yang nggak sopan! Manggil orang yang lebih tua seenak udel! Mugen!" Kanda menyentuh leher Cululu dari belakang dengan Mugen, "Mati kau!" Cululu ga terima dan beriap-siap menekan tombol 'enter' dilaptopnya, "........." Ke-2 nya tersenyum sinis.

"First illu-"!

-CTEK- DHUAAAR!!

"Lho?" Kanda gosong kena ledakan yang diprogram dari innocence Cululu; Cululu's Note. Sedangkan Cululu? Dia cuma nyanyi-nyanyi gajhe, "Lalala~; Kuru anak baik~." "Woi!" Kanda menunjuk dirinya yang gosong, "Ini maksudnya apa, ha!?" Cululu kelalapan, "Anu, itu... Tadi kuru udah setting supaya ledakannya kecil, tapi kok..."

"Bocah maniak mesin..." Kanda mengeluarkan death glare nya..

"Ng? Dadah!" Cululu buru-buru kabur keluar kafetaria. Tawa tanpa maksudnya menggema di lorong Black Order, "Khukhukhukhukhukhukhukhu~." Lavi yang kebetulan berselisih jalan dengannya cuma bisa sweatdrop sambil ngomentarin dalam hati, "Norak amat..."

* * *

"Lalala, hatiku senang!" Siapa lagi yang norak selain Cululu? Tykki Mikk (Author ditimpuk Tykki )! Karena sama-sama 'norak' maka tingkah lakunya di pagi hari pun nggak jauh-jauh beda. Dia nyanyi-nyanyi gajhe kayak Cululu tadi, "2 gadis muda akan datang hari ini! Lalala~." Kasian Tykki. Ternyata dia belum tau kalo Cululu tuh ga waras.

"Oi, Tykki." Sapa Earl

"Apa Daddy?"

"Kalo misalnya Allen dah bisa diculik sekarang, culik aja."

"Hah!? Terus cewek-ceweknya!?"

"Yah, kalo sempat dibawa juga nggak apa-apa."

"Asyik! Luph u Dad!" Tykki lompat kepelukan Earl dengan centil dan dengan sukses 'mencium' pipi daddynya tercinta. Otomatis Earl langsung muntah-muntah, "HOEK!! HOEK!!"

"Hiiiiy! Daddy jorok, ah!" Sekarang Tykki lompat-lompat kecentilan. Untung aja Cululu gak centil kayak Tykki. Kalo gak, pasti orang-orang Black Order pada stress. Earl buru-buru ngelap mulutnya. Terus dia celingukan dan nari-nari gajhe. Tykki kaget, "Daddy kenapa!?"

"Gak tahan! Gak tahan pingin nge-rape Allen!" Sekarang Earl berguling-guling di lante. Lulubell ma Road yang kebetulan lewat langsung nyamperin, "Daddy kenapa!?" Tykki menggantikan Earl menjawab sambil sweatdrop, "Katanya nggak tahan pingin segera nge-rape Allen." Lulubell geleng-geleng kepala, "Pharos! Woi, Pharos!"

"Apa!?" Terdengar suara teriakan yang entah darimana datangnya. Lulubell manggil-manggil, "Pharos, cepat ke sini! Daddy sekarat!"

"Hah!?"

"Daddy sekarat!!"

"HAH!?"

"Budeg, ya!? Daddy, otou-sama mu, SEKARAT!! CEPAT KE SINI ATAU KAU AKAN KUEKSEKUSI!!"

GUBRAK! BRAK! BRUK! MEOOONG (??)! DUG-DUG-DUG! DRAK!!

SFX yang diatas itu suara orang lagi lari-lari heboh. Nah, sekarang, orang yang bernama 'Pharos' itu mendekat ke arah Road, Lulubell, Tykki, dan Earl, "Otou-sama kenapa?" Lulubell menatap bocah berambut hitam acak-acakan dan bertopi biru itu dengan kesal, "Dia nggak tahan pingin nge-rape Allen." Road ikutan nyambung sambil cengar-cengir, "Kamu tahu artinya, 'kan?" Pharos gak connect, "Apaan?"

"................." Semua terdiam menatap Earl yang sekarang dah bisa berdiri dan menatap Pharos dalam-dalam, "Pharos..." DEG!! Pharos merasakan firasat buruk. Tangan mungilnya digenggam Earl dan dia diseret masuk ke dalam kamar Earl, "Ayo kita masuk, ber-2 saja~." Wajah Pharos langsung pucat.

BLAM. Pintu kamar Earl ditutup. Tykki yang nggak ngerti langsung nanya, "Pharos mo diapain tuh?" Road cekikan. Lulubell menjawab pertanyaan Tykki, "Di fic ini Daddy dibuat jadi Shotacon. Makanya dia suka 'cowok muda' yang 'bertampang uke' seperti Allen. Dan menurut daddy, wajah Pharos agak-agak uke. Makanya Pharos bisa jadi pengganti Allen untuk sementara."

Tykki bengong setelah ikut 'kuliah singkat' dari Lulubell, "Berarti mereka sekarang sedang..." Road melanjutkan kata-kata Tykki yang kepotong dengan riang, "Mereka pasti sedang OOO dan XXX!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar Earl. Pharos mendobrak pintu kamar Earl dan langsung lari ke kamarnya. Road cekikikan, Lulubell bengong, Tykki masuk ke kamar Earl dan kaget melihat keadaannya yang sekarat karena dihajar habis-habisan sama Pharos. BRAK!! Pharos keluar kamar sambil bawa-bawa koper gede.

"Road-san, keluarin pintu ke mana saja, dong!" Pinta Pharos. Road mengeluarkan pintu ke mana sajanya dan bertanya, "Mau kemana?". Pharos ngejawab ngasal, "Kutub Utara!" Mereka dah kayak Doraemon dan Nobita aja.

* * *

ALERT! ALERT! WARNING! PI-PO-PI-PO-PI-PO!!

"Nyoro!?" Cululu teriak kaget melihat layar laptopnya menandakan tanda bahaya, "Ini bahaya!" Cululu buru-buru keruang Komui. BRAK!! Cululu mendobrak pintu Komui (kenapa para OC senang sekali mendobrak pintu?). Komui melompat dari kursi karena kaget, "Astaga! Kenapa dobrak-dobrak, woy!? Oooh, my Jennifer..." Komui mengelus-elus pintunya yang bernama 'Jennifer'. Cululu sweatdrop.

"Maaf Komui, kuru ga punya waktu buat buka pintu dan sekarang dengarkan aku!" Cululu mengambil nafas karena tadi capek habis lari-lari, "Ini gawat Komui! Kuru dah pernah bilang 'kan, kalo innocence kuru bisa buat mendeteksi keberadaan akuma. Dan tadi kuru nyoba nge-scan dan dari arah..." Cululu terdiam sebentar dan menunjuk kearah kanan, "Itu arah mana?"

"Utara" Komui sweatdrop. "Iya. Tadi kuru nyoba nge-scan keberadaan akuma dan sekarang dari arah Utara terdapat gerombolan akuma! Sekarang jarak mereka antara Black Order sekitar 100km. Kecepatan mereka 60 km/jam. 100 : 60 = 1,666. Berarti kita masih punya waktu 1 setengah jam lebih untuk bersiap-siap!" Komui terdiam sebentar dan buru-buru nyiarin pengumuman.

"**Pengumuman! Pengumuman! Dideteksi satu setengah jam lagi akan ada gerombolan akuma menyerbu Black Order! Harap semua bersiap-siap! Saya ulangi! Dideteksi satu setengah jam lagi akan ada gerombolan akuma menyerbu Black Order! Harap semua bersiap-siap!"**

Suasana menjadi sangat tegang! Apakah Allen, Nana, dan Cululu akan selamat!? Apakah Pharos jadi kabur ke Kutub Utara!? Nantikan Night 5!

**~End of Night 4.**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

Cululu : Halo Kanda! Lho? Lagi-lagi makan soba.

Kanda : Tentu saja! Aku 'kan setia sama !

Cululu : ? *sweatdrop*

Kanda : Benar! Aku sangat cinta terhadap soba! Kalau perlu, akan kunikahi semua soba yang ada didunia ini!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Cululu : *sweatdrops* Ganteng-ganteng ternyata maniak soba. Pantes ga punya pacar.

Kanda : Woi! Tadi kamu panggil dia apa!? *nunjuk soba dimangkuk*

Cululu : Soba. Kenapa?

Kanda : Panggilanmu salah! Panggil dia Tuan Soba!

Cululu : Heh?

Kanda : Tuan Soba!

Cululu : Tu... Tuan Soba?

Kanda : Bagus!

Cululu : *kabur kekamar* Ini yang gila Kandanya ato authornya, sih? Masa OMAKE nya pake SobaKan (Soba x Kanda)?

**End of OMAKE!**

* * *

**A/N Note :**

HAHAHA!! Kuru berhasil meng-update fanfic ancur ini! Cendol ijo (review) dari kalian sangat kuru harapkan. Bata merah (flame) dari kalian sama sekali tidak kuru nantikan. Kalau ada kesalahan ketik atau kata-kata yang menyinggung mohon maaf. Mau request OC? Silahkan! ^^

Terimakasih dah baca, en review!

P.S : Bagi yang belum tau, di fandom dgm indo ini dah ada forumnya lho. Namanya Black Order's Indonesian Branch. Ayo kita nongkrong bareng-bareng disana!


End file.
